thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Barnet
"The entry to the Blue Kingdom and the one place here where the living almost outnumber the dead." "Downstairs, prominent Devils live. And in the upper floor of the Toll-Tower is the Embassy of Albion." Sky Barnet is the entry to the Blue Kingdom for the dead and where the Kingdom's living resides. The dead enter the region from the Toll-Tower, where London has established their embassy, while the House of Days is where the various spirits are processed and judged.__forcetoc__ The Embassy of Albion "The top three floors of the Tower belong to the Embassy of Albion. The visitor climbs ten flights of amber stairs guarded by spirits and devils, and arrives in a modest-sized parlour decorated with a pink floral carpet and a painting of the Empress. The Secretary of the Embassy works in the neat half of the office. The disordered half is the domain of the Cultural Attaché." The Embassy of Albion lies on the upper part of the Toll-Tower. Before Albion's establishment, the Toll-Tower was owned by the devils "for millennia". The embassy is under a bit of a rental dispute. The lease for the embassy states that the contract is active for "three viewings of the Sun". The devils took this to mean three days, but the ambassador argues that since the Judgement of the Blue Kingdom never reveals himself, the embassy should remain. The Ambassador of Albion "When you arrive, the Ambassador is dressing a wound on her arm. "My predecessor was afraid to leave the Toll-Tower," she remarks as you come in. "He hardly saw any of the Blue Kingdom. I'm determined not to duplicate his errors, but as you see, there are some costs to the more assertive approach."" The Ambassador of Albion is a woman with a bandaged arm. Beneath the wrappings is an injury scribbled with sigils caused by a Logoi. Apparently the sigils reappear every time she tries to remove them. She has a soul flaw, apathy towards death, which allows her to work more effectively than her predecessor. However, this is considered offensive towards the Blue Kingdom. The House of Days "Here, the dead can plead their case, in hopes of altering their status." The House of Days is where the dead plead their case to alter their status. Long ago, the House of Days only had one court: The Pansekritis. However, the need for another court keep appearing, and the Blue Kingdom kept building new courts on top of old ones. Now the House of Days is a stack of courts, each one with different specialty. *'The Court of Apes' attends to humanoid spirits such as human and apes. This is where most of us ordinary folk tend to go. *'The Court of Mules' attends to spirits who belong in multiple categories. This is also the place to clarify or appeal previous rulings. *'The Court of Oak' is an enormous court that attends to spirits with long lifespans. It also handles contracts or leases that overrun their natural boundaries. *'The Court of Mayflies' is a small court that attends to spirits with exceptionally short lifespans, whether by chance or nature. *'The Court of Whales' attends to spirits with an aquatic persuasion. Naturally, this particular court is submerged. The verdict declared here is sung beneath the waves. *'The Court of Hummingbirds' attends to spirits which fly. Verdicts are written in nectar on the ceiling so the winged spirits can understand them better. There is also the Court of Bloodhounds, which translates its Pansekritis sigils as a "scent of vetiver and sandalwood". Category:Places Category:The High Wilderness Category:The Blue Kingdom Category:Formatted